


Flower crowns

by tokki_styne



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Deadpool (2016), Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Light Angst, M/M, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokki_styne/pseuds/tokki_styne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Wade are making flower crowns and somehow tears and kisses are in the mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower crowns

Matt loved this. The smell of the humid fresh soil, the sound of the soft wind swirling the nearby leaves, the feel of the gentle wind against his cheeks, but most of all he loved the sound of Wade’s calm heartbeats.

He loved that he gets to hear it without the noisy sounds of hell’s kitchen or the sounds of other people’s heartbeats. 

He loved that wade took off his mask in the open like this without feeling self-conscious. 

“Matty! Look look- I mean feel it feel it what do you think? Do you like it?” Matt was brought back to reality when he heard wade’s excited voice and felt wade invade his personal space gently putting a flower crown on his hands.

“hmm, you’re getting better at this wade” as soon as he said that wade’s heartbeats speed up dramatically that matt would’ve been concerned if wade had been a normal person.

“Awwww Matty, don’t make me blush! . . .  but really though keep going” wade most definitely loved hearing matt complement him.

“but- I’m still better than you and I’m blind” matt laughed as if he was telling a funny joke and wade wasn’t bothered that matt stopped complementing him for he was receiving something of more value to him; the sight of the flushed red matt laughing which brought him peace he never thought he’d never feel again that is until he met matt.

Wade was quiet and happy. A very rare combinations. Usually if wade is happy he’d chat, hell he’d keep talking no matter what he’s feeling. This was one more reason for matt to love this place; wade didn’t have to put up an invisible mask, one mask is more than enough.

it’s only the two of them here and thus wade can let his guard down, even if for a little bit.

“ohhh my sweet devil! Show me how you did this one!” wade picked up the flower crown matt finished a couple of minutes ago and placed it on matt’s head smiling while he looked straight at matt's unseeing eyes.

“Alright, first you pick the flowers that you want and start cutting the ste- w-what? Where are you going?“ Wade rose from the ground and made his way behind matt sitting with matt’s back against his chest.

“comfyyy so much better now” wade wrapped his hands around matt’s waist and snuggled his head into matt’s left shoulder before muttering for matt to continue, matt leaned back before going on about his little demonstration.

“Let the stem be about 2 and a half inches, then cut a notch in the stem and carefully move it back and forth but do it gently not too rough” wade wasn’t listening anymore to be honest, he just breathed in matt’s scent and leaned his face into matt’s neck yearning for this to last forever.

Matt felt the scared face rub against his neck And of thought how nice the cold plumb skin felt against his warm flesh.

Wade tightened his arms around matt slowly and unfortunately succuming to his depressing dark thoughts.

This is really happening? Who would’ve thought that someone would love him? No who would’ve thought that somebody could actually love him? 

When he first met daredevil he thought that he’d gotten himself into a one-sided friendship with a hot vigilante.

Never would he have guess that it would result in mutual unconditional love. Never would he have actually dared to consider it a possibility, because for a long time he thought he lost his shot at love.

But here he is with matt in his arms talking softly and soothingly while leaning to his touch. 

He knew that matt is aware that he wasn’t listening and the best part is that he doesn’t have to explain it because matt already knows, because matt cares, because matt loves him.

wade doesn’t know how matt fell in love with him but he wouldn’t let go. No matter what he'd keep holding on to this one person who easily became his heaven on earth.

Matt stopped in mid-sentence when he smelt wade’s salty tears gathering in his eyes. He shifted a bit so that he’d be able to face wade.

Slowly and gently he placed his hands on both sides of wade’s face and then he planted a soft kiss on wade’s eyelid whispering a soft ‘I love you’.

wade’s breath hitched and his lips trembled a bit. As if he felt this matt planted an innocent kiss on the others trembling lips muttering another ‘I love you’. 

He kept going for more pecks and soft kisses not once forgetting to say ‘I love you’ between each kiss.

Wade doesn’t know for how long it went on but he knew that at some point he saw a tear run down matt’s face as he leaned to kiss him, and that’s when he pulled matt’s face closer and kissed him wholeheartedly while the other took a moment to come out of his shock.

They continued to let their emotions lead them when wade flipped them on the grass. Matt’s flower crown fell off and his head is now laying on top of the torn flowers that they collected earlier.

Matt was waiting for wade to lean and kiss him some more but he didn’t, so just as matt was about to reach out himself he felt wade stroking his cheek.

Wade looked down at matt and was just lost. There he is the love of his life underneath him lying in a messed up bed of flowers looking very content and joyous.

Wade traced matt’s face softly, his fingers running over every feature until his eyes laid on matt's pink kissed lip.

Those lips that placed heavenly kisses on him, those lips that whispered comforting words, those lips that formed a very gorgeous smile at this very  moment.

“I love you, Matty” wade whispered as he captured the others smile. 

"I love you too, wade-" Matt barely managed to gasp a reply against his lover's lips before his lips were once again captured.

**Author's Note:**

> So I feel like an idiot . . . 
> 
> I loved deadpool for a long time and I've been a fan of daredevil for some time now and I never even considered pairing them up . . . 
> 
> Anyway when I realized my mistake I started looking up the pair and then I got attached to them even though there aren't many fics here for them so I'm planing to write more DeadDevil or DevilPool in the future.


End file.
